Viernes
by xnomina
Summary: Este fic sucede en algún momento intermedio de la décima temporada. En él mezclo un otro monólogo catártico de Scully con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Mulder y una pequeña escena de frágil coqueteo. Espero que les guste.


VIERNES

Viernes 1:30 pm

Es medio día en las oficinas del FBI y el silencio invade el edificio, pues la mayoría de agentes han salido del lugar en busca de un poco de descanso. Scully se encuentra frente al computador escribiendo:

 _"_ _Hoy acabé mi papeleo administrativo más rápido que de costumbre y me he quedado sin nada más que hacer, así que decidí actualizar un poco mi diario, no porque alguien lo vaya a leer, sino porque creo que necesito desahogarme o me hundiré en un abismo de desesperación. Aunque la mayoría de los estudios señalan al domingo como el día en que más se deprimen las personas, para mí lo es el viernes._

 _Los viernes son especialmente duros para mí, porque significan que se acaba la semana laboral, y con ella todos esos distractores que da la rutina, y sobre todo, la excusa para verlo y estar con èl. Desde que volvimos a trabajar juntos, atesoro cada momento que puedo compartir a su lado, a pesar, de que ahora es un poco más introvertido que de costumbre._

 _He estado tan llena de dudas desde que volví a verlo, y me encontré de nuevo indefensa frente a mis sentimientos. Durante un tiempo pensé poder olvidarlo, o mejor aún superarlo, pues Mulder es imposible de olvidar, y menos después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos. Pero cada viernes me doy cuenta de que no solo no lo he superado, sino que cada vez soy más propensa a re caer en èl._

 _No entiendo como alguien tan racional como yo, puede caer tan bajo, y tan a menudo. Ya no soy una niña, pero las hormonas me siguen manejando a su antojo y los más simples detalles como ver su antebrazo al descubierto, y o su corbata un poco suelta me hacen hervir la sangre._

 _Qué ilusa fui al creer que con el tiempo, se me borrarían los sentimientos y que podría volver a ser la yo fría y calculadora que finjo ser. Mulder es para mí como una especie de virus, que no se puede contrarrestar con nada, una vez incubado, mi única esperanza es llevarlo latente en el sistema, esperando a que haga el menor daño posible._

 _Esta mañana lo vi sonreír de nuevo, y con ese entusiasmo tan único que lo caracteriza y que tanto amo. Hacía rato no lo hacía, pues al parecer la depresión aún lo habita de vez en cuando. Afortunadamente después de nuestro último caso, ha comenzado a renacer en él ese brillo en los ojos de niño curioso y eso ha hecho que el el sentimiento cálido que se me incrusta en el corazón vuelva a llenarme de nuevo. Qué puedo decir al respecto, sigo amándolo, y lo amo ahora, con sus canas, con su voz más ronca y con una que otra arruga. Ambos hemos envejecido, pero su mirada infantil sigue ahí, y junto a ella, mis más profundos deseos._

 _Todos los viernes es la misma historia, finjo estar ocupada para no almorzar sola; él sale a tomar su hora de almuerzo, y yo me quedo trabajando, o pretendo que así parezca, pero más que todo trato de permanecer un poco más en la oficina para percibir su fragancia y sentir su energía en el ambiente. Me ofrezco a hacer los papeleos para distraerme de lo que viene, un fin de semana en casa, sola y pensando en él todo el tiempo. Horas y horas de infinito dolor pasivo, en donde se me mezclan los recuerdos y los nuevos deseos._

 _Y al parecer soy masoquista, porque a sabiendas de lo que me duele su ausencia, y que ésta es mi culpa, porque decidí dejarlo años atrás, hoy se me ocurrió ver una fotografía de cuando comenzamos a trabajar. Eran tan joven y apuesto que su sola presencia me cortaba la circulación y me dejaba sin aliento._

 _Pensé que no pasaría nada, pues era solo ver una vieja fotografía y nada más, pero ahora estoy completamente confundida. Los sentimientos son una cosa muy extraña y difíciles de controlar. Esto es lo mes irracional que se me pueda ocurrir, pero hoy siento que estoy enamorada de dos hombres a la vez, del Mulder de ahora, maduro y recorrido y de aquél jovencito de mirada dulce. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente locura, me siento como si amarlos a ambos fuera algún tipo de infidelidad._

 _Y aquí entro en terrenos aún más confusos, pues le sigo siendo totalmente fiel a un hombre que yo misma abandoné, porque consideré que era lo mejor para él. A un hombre con el que nunca he tenido un vínculo definido, y a que a ciencia cierta, no me pertenece, de ninguna forma. Y lo he sido, no porque algún documento así lo señale, sino porque después de sus caricias, mi piel no resiste otro tipo de tacto. Porque después de amarlo, nadie más ha logrado generar en mí ningún tipo de sensación ni medianamente parecida"._

Mulder entró en la oficina con dos tasas de café, puso una, sin decir nada al lado de Scully, quien se sobresaltó un poco y cambió de pantalla su computador para disimular un poco lo que estaba haciendo. Mulder se sentó en su escritorio, justo al frente de ella y dijo: "No sé porqué los viernes es tan difícil ir por una hamburguesa, siempre hay filas… es un fenómeno muy curioso del comportamiento humano que todos decidamos comer lo mismo algunas veces".

"Gracias por el café" dijo Scully tomando un pequeño sorbo para disimular un podo su nerviosismo.

"No hay de qué.. pensé que lo necesitarías después de tanto papeleo, ya debes estar cansada" dijo él con tono compasivo.

"Estoy bien. De hecho ya terminé, estaba escribiendo un poco para un artículo nuevo" aclaró ella.

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó él con curiosidad.

"Sobre patologías de difícil manejo… nada importante, un tema aburrido, de hecho creo que lo voy a dejar así no tiene futuro" mintió ella, esperando poner punto final a la conversación que estaba comenzando a darse.

"No, está interesante, ¿qué tipo de patologías de difícil manejo estás estudiando?" preguntó Mulder, solo por el placer de ver que su compañera se estaba poniendo incomoda.

"Estoy estudiando el caso de un paciente que mantuvo un virus incubado en su sistema durante más de 20 años, y por alguna extraña razón algo lo activó y pasó de ser latente a activo" respondió ella, mirándolo a los ojos, como tratando de hacer una declaración directa.

"Eso suena como un Expediente X ¿Qué clase de virus es? ¿Crees que pueda ser de origen extraterrestre?" preguntó él, auténticamente interesado.

"No, según mi análisis es más bien algo psicosomático, mi teoría es que es algún tipo de enfermedad mental, de difícil clasificación. Pero no quiero hablar más de esto. ¿Hay algo nuevo, algo en que trabajar este fin de semana?" dijo ella, un poco molesta, por el tono burlón de su compañero.

"No. Eres afortunada! Ese Mulder que no te dejaba descansar y te llamaba a la madrugada con preguntas difíciles ha muerto. El nuevo Mulder es bondadoso y comprensivo y te da libertad de descanso" dijo él sarcásticamente.

"Me gustaba el antigüo Mulder" respondió ella mirando a la nada, mientras suspiraba y luego tomaba un largo sorbo de café.

"Qué sorpresa! Pensé que lo odiabas… siempre refunfuñabas cuando te ponía a trabajar de más" respondió él, casi en medio de una risa nerviosa.

"No me gustaba trabajar de más, pero me gustaba estar a tu lado" dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con una ceja levantada y una mirada un poco coqueta.

Mulder que no esperaba una respuesta semejante, dejó caer un poco de café en su corbata y luego se incorporó para buscar un papel para limpiarse, pero Scully se le adelantó y se inclinó y le tomó la corbata y comenzó a limpiarla sin decir nada, pero con la naturalidad de alguien que recorre un terreno ya conocido. Para complementar ya el estado alterado de Mulder, la cercanía de Scully y el poder percibir su perfume lo pusieron aún más nervioso, así que para disimular un poco, optó por tomar su acostumbrada actitud defensiva.

"Eso no parecía cuando decidiste irte de casa" le dijo él en un dejo de tono de reproche. A lo que ella respondió suspendiendo de inmediato la limpieza de la corbata y sentándose en su puesto.

"Cuando eso pasó, el Mulder de antes ya había muerto" respondió como contra ataque.

"¿Y qué pasaría si por casualidad si el Mulder de antes vuelve a la vida?" preguntó como él como un niño hurgando en una colmena para ver la reacción de las abejas.

"Tal vez ese Mulder de antes, tenga la cualidad de revivir a la Scully de antes, que también murió hace unos años" respondió ella con un tono de picardía.

"Pero sabes una cosa… me gusta más la Scully de ahora" respondió él con una mirada profunda.

"¿Sí? ¿Por qué?" respondió ella, realmente intrigada.

"Porque la Scully de ahora es más madura y sonriente, ya no se queda por todo, y parece tener más energía que nunca y sin mencionar que sigue estando muy _Hot_ " respondió él con total sinceridad.

"¿Te parece? Gracias por los cumplidos, no son habituales en ti" respondió ella un poco ruborizada.

"Tal vez en el antiguo Mulder, el nuevo no necesita hacer tantos rodeos" respondió con un sonrisa en los labios.

"Entonces hay algo que me gusta en el nuevo Mulder…" respondió ella inclinándose un poco hacia delante en señal de interés.

"Qué bien…. eso podría encender en el nuevo Mulder una luz de esperanza" dijo él mientras estiraba la mano para tomar la de ella, pero en ese justo momento entró Skinner a la oficina y ambos agentes re tomaron compostura.

"Espero no interrumpir" dijo Skinner notando un poco de tensión en el ambiente. "Estamos estudiando un caso, en el que creo que la experiencia de los dos podría sernos de utilidad, podrían acompañarme a la sala de juntas del piso décimo?" agregó.

Ambos agentes se pusieron de pie y salieron de la oficina detrás del director. Mulder le hizo un gesto a Scully para que pasara primero por la puerta y luego pasó su brazo por detrás de su espalda como guiándola, tal y como lo hacía en algunas ocasiones, años atrás…

FIN.


End file.
